The Scarlet Rose
by Demlurina
Summary: My first fan fic, please read and review One cold and rainy night an old queen abandons two young kittens at the gate of the Junkyard. This is their story. Bombalurina's and Demeter's life story
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, okay this is my very first fan fic, I know it isn't that good but please read and review ****J**

**Okay first of all I don't own cats or any of the characters. All the credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber**

The Scarlet Rose

The old grey tabby walked cautiously and quietly in the pouring rain trying not to draw any attention. Well not yet anyway. A small pouch in her mouth carrying what seem to look like something very small. "_Where is it? Ugh! I just hope this works," _The small tabby thought to herself.

After walking a few more blocks at last she finally found it. The entrance to the Jellicle Junkyard. The two small street lights by the main gate marked the entrance. As she neared the gate she placed the small pouch down on the ground and signed in relief

As the pouch fell open it revealed two small very young kittens. One (the eldest) had bright red fur with tiny black patches all over mixed with a white bib giving her a very sexy and beautiful look. Even for a kitten. The other had black and gold fur, and also had a white bib like her sister. Her tiny eyes barley opened. The young kitten began to meow and shiver from the cold rain.

The grey tabby looked at the two beautiful kittens. She didn't know how she could even think to be so cruel to them. Abandoning them like this, but she had no choice. This place would be a better home for them. This place would give them a life that she could never give them.

The grey tabby put one of her paws gently on the red kittens head. Brushing her head fur very smoothly as the young kitten began to purr. The young one looked up at her mother. Innocent emerald eyes drilled right into her. Tears began to fill her eyes, as sorrow filled her heart. "My dear, I am very sorry," the tabby began. Her voice filled with sadness. She had to stop a second and swallow a sob before she could talk again. " I am sorry, but I must leave you and your sister here. Don't be afraid for this tribe were friends of mine once and they will take excellent care of you. They will be more of a family to you more than I could ever be." The kitten just kept starring at her. But after a few seconds just nodded towards her mother. The young kitten then wrapped her arms around her younger sister trying to give her what warmth she could.

The tabby then said, "Please, watch after your sister. She will be all you have left of me and she will soon be one of your many strengths. I see a bright future for you. Be strong my Bombalurina, _My Scarlet Rose." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Bombalurina's POV_

I can remember that day so vividly. The very day Dem and I lost our mother. We sat in the rain after she left for maybe a few minutes, then Skimble found us completely drenched and cold. He showed pity on us and took us in. Old D accepted us as Jellicles the moment he met us. And now when I think about that night. A swarm of anger, rage and sadness hits me like ice cold water flowing over my whole body. The very thought of our mother ticks me off, but not for Demeter She can not remember a thing about that night. For she was too young. The Jellicles were the only family she has ever known.

"Bomby will you quit worrying. You are absolutely gorgeous and that is not a lie," said my sister as I glanced at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help myself . Yea, I will admit I was beautiful, but my first Jellicle Ball was in a day and I had to make sure I looked my best. For tonight I would get a mate. It was my mating dance tonight and I was hoping that I would gain the attention of a certain tom I had my eye on my whole life. Would he accept me or would he even approach me? I signed not knowing what to think. Thinking about the Mating dance made my palm sweaty and my heart race.

"Thanks Demeter, but I am so nervous it is about to kill-", my sentence was cut off by a sudden petrified scream coming from out side our den. Dem and I bolted out of our den to see at the center of the junkyard Jenny and Jelly beside a cat on the ground. Their expressions were in shock and starred horrified at the body. I could not recognize it but blood was everywhere and the cat was barley breathing. We rushed to Jenny and Jelly's side. 'Jenny who is ", I couldn't finish my question. By the time I got a look at the cats face my body stop and I began to star in pure horror at the bloody cat. It was Gus the theatre cat. Jenny's and Asparagus Jr. 's father. He was a great cat almost like he was a second father to me. Tears filled my eyes as I could not help but get near him to see if he could by any chance be alive. "Gus, Gus please answer me," I screamed as I touched his head lifting it up to see that his back had almost been torn to pieces. He opened his eyes barley and stared at me. Breathing hard he took his paw and barley touched my face.

And with his last dieing breathe Gus managed to say, "Mac….you are not safe…..he wants….he will….not stop till he gets what he wants…." And with that Gus's head fell backward his eyes starring into the abyss and was dead. Asparagus Jr. screamed as he came towards us. His face full of fury and hate. "Father, No,", he managed to say before pulling his sister into his arms as she began to cry. Soon the whole tribe was around asking me who did it and what did I know? Munkustrap the Jellicle tribe's second in command came to me his eyes completely serious as he bent down towards me and Gus's dead body. "Bombalurina, who did this," he asked. I gulped. Munkus was one touch cat.

"Gus said before he died that it was….."I paused knowing that it might hurt him and my sister's heart. She had been attracted to the very tom that was now to be called a murderer. I looked at her. It was filled with curiosity. I thought to myself I hope she does not hate me for this. "Munkus, it was your brother. Macavity. Gus said Mac did this." As I explained there was a horrid laughter coming from behind us. For on the tse1 car there he was. Macavity's terrible grin looked down on us as if he was somewhat all knowing. Munku approached him as I noticed Old D was now on the old tire observing the whole scene that was about to unfold. "Macavity," Munk's voice was stern and serious. "Did you kill Gus?" Mac chuckled and look a his father.

"Yea, so he was going to die someday anyway." Then I heard Demeter whisper under her breathe, "No." I wrapped my arms around her trying to make sense what was happening. All the Jellicles began to scream "traitor," and "You Monster". Old D stood up and said, "Macavity for the murder of Gus the theatre cat. You are here by banished from the Jellicle tribe." Old D's voice sounded so demanding. Mac began to laugh and not just your regular laugh but I laugh that sent a millions chills up my spine. Macavity then began to levitate into the air. Everyone began to gasp. I knew Mac was a magical cat but I didn't know he was this good. He swooped down towards us everyone running in fear. But Demeter and I stood still in shock. It did not allow us to move from our spot. Mac came towards us and grabbed Demeter. She screamed as he yanked her up and swung her around. Anger began to fill my heart as I ran after Mac and Demeter. Mac was about to go higher to where no one could get to Demeter but I had managed to climb onto Pounce's chair and grab Demeter around the waist. I yanked her down and we both fell down the piles of junk and hit the ground hard. Pain shot through my body as the breathe was knocked out of me. I looked at my sister she was now unconscious. My heart was now racing to a speed I think could kill me. My body began to shake. I knew Dem was still alive because I took most of fall from her because she was on top of me when we hit. Then suddenly I turned around and saw Macavity starring right at me. His face filled with pride and pure evil. "This is only the beginng Jellicles. Don't worry, for tomorrow I will have what I want and I will get it," He laughed one last time before vanishing right before our eyes. Fear ran through me like lighting as I heard Munku's voice behind me. I also heard screams and people calling Demeter's and my name. Then all went black


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews of my story. I hope I get even more soon. **

**Anyway this portion of the story is going to one point of view to another. It kind of mixing in on how Demeter and Bombalurina are feeling in both of their situation. I had major writers block on how to do this chapter but hopefully all that daydreaming came to good use. Remember to read and review please. **

Chapter 3

_Bombalurina's POV_

"_Mac….you are not safe…he will not stop……until he gets what he wants," _Gus's final words lingered in my head as I began to regain consciousness. "Oh man," I thought to myself. My head hurt like a hammer had just been thrown at it. "Bomby, Bomby, Are you awake," someone's voice whispered softly to me. My eyes fluttered open. My vision was a blurry for a few seconds all I could see was a blur of black and gold. Then finally Demeter came into focus. She was sitting on my bedside. Her smooth hand was rubbing my arm gently. "Dem," I began to say? My voice sounded so soft and weak. I had come to realize that I was in Jennyanydots's medical room. "Oh Bomby," Demeter said with relief as she took me in her arms for a long hug. "I was so worried about you. You practically saved my life tonight," Demeter looked like she had been put through the most stressful night of her young life. Which I would probably think it was the most stressful night of my life as well.

Then all the memories came flooding back to me. Macavity, Gus's death, Mac trying to take my sister away from me, Mac being banished, and Demeter's and my fall from Pounce's chair. 'Oh my gosh," I said taking my paw to my mouth. "Demeter are you okay? You were unconscious when I saw you last then everything went black. Where is Gus, Macavity, where is everyone," I asked in worry? All Demeter could do was look at the floor as she explained everything to me. "Well, Gus has been buried by Asparagus Jr. The Ball is still on, I am just fine. A little scared and worried but fine. And Macavity." She had to stop there. I didn't think how hard it must have been for her to talk about Mac at a time like this. "Oh Dem, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," I said sadly. She looked at me trying to act like she was fine. 'No Bomby, I am fine really. Mac has fled no has seen him since he vanished. But I was more worried about you. Where you took the fall for me you bruise two of your ribs," Demeter explained.

Mac had gone that was good but to save my sister's life I bruised some of my ribs. Then Jenny came in. Her face brightened when she saw that I was awake. 'Oh good. How are you feeling Bombalurina," she asked happily? I looked at her for a moment. She seemed better than she did the last time I saw her. "I am feeling fine Jenny. But the questions is will I get to do my solo," I asked hoping for the best? She smiled at me tenderly. "Oh course I don't see why not. Your bruise ribs though I would be very careful if I was you."

* * *

Demeter of course explained everything else to me as Jenny let me leave to go and get ready for the ball. The ball was in about six hours. So I needed to practice my solo and needed to look like I just hadn't fell down a pile of junk. I was happy to see Demeter better now. It always scared me if I ever thought something was wrong with her. She had became one very beautiful kitten and I don't think anyone in the junkyard would disagree with me. I had never thought about it but I was always there for Dem. Then when I needed help Dem was right by my side. No matter what. Then something hit me. An old memory came out of my brain. Some of my mother's last words to me. "_Watch out for your sister. She is all that you will have left of me. She will be one of your many strengths." _What did that mean anyway?

I was put back into reality when He showed up. "Hey Bombalurina, you look better," He said. I could barley breathe .It was _Alonzo. _My secret love. And hopefully my soon to be mate. His completely white fir with black patches took my breathe away each time I saw it. His voice made me want to faint, and his scent. Oh his scent was the most perfect scent I have ever smelled. It wrapped around me like a like a cage every time he got near. I was unable to resist starring right into his deep light blue eyes. I had a crush on him ever since I was young. "Oh, Hi Alonzo. Yea I am better. Jenny said I just had some bruised ribs but I could still do my solo tonight," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. She signed in relief. "Well, that's good. You had me worried there for a little while. When I saw you fall I screamed your name and I was right there beside you when you fainted. You actually fell right into my arms," he explained smiling. My heart skipped a beat. Alonzo was worried about ME! He actually caught me when I fainted and cared when I fell. I was begging to loose feeling in my knees. He gave me a gorgeous smile and said, "Well, I guess I'll see ya tonight then. Oh and Bomba, can't wait for your solo.' I couldn't speak. What he had just said made me want to faint again. He actually cared about me. And he said he couldn't wait for my solo! I stood there speechless for a few minutes. What could I say, He took my breathe away.

* * *

_The Jellicle Ball_

At last it was finally time for my solo. The Jellical Ball had gone great so far. Thanks to Munkustap, Demeter was able to at least sit and watch the ball for her own safety. She sat near the old oven by herself. Demeter was the only kitten that had not came of age. In a lot of ways I felt sorry for her that she couldn't dance with us tonight. All she could do was sit and watch.

I walked over to the center of the junkyard. Beginning my solo. My heart felt like it was coming out of my chest or was going down to my stomach as the music began. I started my dance and nailed every move perfectly. Now it was time for a tom to approach me and ask me to become his mate. I waited and looked around patiently. Sadly the first tom to approach me wasn't Him. It was none of than The Rum Tum Tugger. The biggest flirt in all of the junkyard. "So sweetie," he whispered in my ear. "What do ya say?" He tried to wrap his arm around my waist but I quickly pushed him away. His face wasn't that surprised that I rejected him. Sorry to say but Tugger was not my type. He was way to big of a flirt. He could never settle down with anyone. He walked away towards his fan club who all had bright smiles and clapping their paws together to know that Tugger was still single. Then I looked to my sister. Her face was not all that happy. She looked frightened. Maybe worried. Like something was about to happen. Macavity came to my mind. The very thought of him made me shiver. Then I became tense. What if Mac tried to attack us or what if he tried to take Demeter again. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Bomba," someone whispered. I turned to come face to face with Alonzo. He had approach me. My attention went straight to him. His head nuzzled my shoulder. I didn't back away or say anything I just smiled. He then bowed, and asked the words I always wanted to hear. "Bomablurina, I love you, I always have, Will you accept me and become my mate, My Scarlet Rose?" I smiled at him. My heart rejoicing. I let my head nuzzled his face. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Yes," I whispered in his ear. Then he took his arm around my waist and we began to dance. We twisted and twirled around each other then he pulled me in to him and kiss me on the lips. He lips tasted like honeysuckles. I began to kiss him back . I had gotten the tom of my dreams. Nothing could ruined this perfect moment.

* * *

_Demeter's POV_

Seeing my sister and Alonzo dance away into a warm kiss made me relax. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I was so happy for my sister and her new mate. Macavity left my mind at last as I starred at my now mated sister. Nothing could possibly ruined her night.

Then all of a sudden a cold chill washed over me. My body began to shake from the cold. I began to worry. What was going on it wasn't this cold a second ago. Then I turned around and saw to muscular paws come at me. Before I could scream a cloth reached my mouth. The cloth had a very bad smell to it. I saw something I thought I would never have to see again. Macavity's face grinned devilishly at me. Then everything went black….

**Oh no, whats going to happen to Demeter? Find out in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to focus a little on Munkustrap and Demeter's relationship. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

_Munustrap's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Were my eyes deceiving me. Or was this all a dream. My brother Alonzo actually got up enough nerve to go and approach Bombalurina. Zo had been talking to me about how much he loved Bombalurina but didn't know how to ask her. Well, all I could say was that I felt very proud of my younger bro. I bet father thought so as well.

"_I wonder what Demeter's thinking right now," _I thought to myself. Oh _Demeter_, even her name sent my heart soaring. She was the most beautiful Jellicle in the whole tribe. She had grace, beauty and above all she had a personality that I could not seem to the describe.

I loved the way her beautiful black and gold fur seem to shine in the sun. Her gorgeous smile, and emerald eyes. I could loose myself in those eyes of hers. And her laugh, Man her laugh sounded like chorus of angels. I had talked to Bomba about her and all she seem to say was, "Munk, she likes you, she really does. Trust me she aggravates me enough as it is." But it wasn't enough I had to hear it from her.

I looked around the junkyard as Alonzo and Bomba finished their dance. Not a sight of Demeter anywhere. Then I realized I had placed her by the oven. Where I could keep an eye on her. "Excuse me for a minute Father," I said kindly. My father smiled and said, 'Go my son, find the queen of your dreams." Father always loved to joke at me when it came to queens. I actually was beginning to think he approved of Demeter. As I neared the old oven where Demeter was. I noticed she wasn't there. My heart began to speed up as I looked on the inside and still no sight of her. I inhaled around the oven and the scent hit me. It wasn't Demeter's scent, no her scent would make my heart fill with joy. This scent made me sick and burned my nose. Then my realization came through. The scent was none other than my brother's. Macvity was here. He had snuck in a took my gold kitten. Panic ran through my mind. All I could do was scream, "NO, DEMETER,"!!!!!

**Hope you enjoyed it Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay on with the next chapter. ****J**

Chapter 5

_Bomba's POV_

As our glorious song came to an end I felt like I was on top of the world. Just Alonzo and me, nothing else. Just our never ending love, until. "NO, DEMETER!", I heard Munkustrap scream. My whole body went into completely panic and fear. I turned around from my loves beautiful face to find Munkus on his knees near the old oven where Demeter sat just a few minutes ago. I bolted for Munkustrap. His paws were at his face. Tears coming down his white mixed with black stripe cheeks. "Munkustrap what's wrong with Demeter," I demanded. I had noticed that my voice was in a very harsh tone. Nothing was more serious than something happening to my younger sister. Munku's paws slammed against the ground. His face was now in complete rage and anger.

Alonzo was still beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist. Showing he was there for me. Munku finally spoke, "She was here just a second ago, I remember watching her smile as she watched you." Then his face grew even more angry. "Then I decide to come over and speak with her. And when I came over. She was GONE!" I could feel my body growing even more nervous by the second. My sister was Gone, VANISHED!

Then Munkustrap said the very word I never wanted him to say. For the fear of the harsh reality of my thoughts would come true. "MACAVITY", He sound with growl. "HE took her. I can smell his scent in the oven where she was." That was when tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't bear it any longer. "NO, No, No. Not her, Not my Sister!" I repeated time and time again as Alonzo pull my into his warm arms. I began to cry even harder in his chest. I had broken my promise. My promise I had made so long ago to her. _"Promise me you will keep your sister safe. She will be all you have left of me." _All I could even think about then was one single word, one name rang in my head over and over again. _"Demeter"_

**I know very sad but I just had to show how Bomba and Munku care so much for Demeter. Anyway read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Demeter's POV_

"_Oh my head," _I thought to myself as my paw rub the back of my head. _What happened? Where am I?_ I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on a hard stone floor, it's rugged edges had left small scratches on my side. I looked around the room. Everything was so dark and damp that I didn't want to move or I would began to shake because of the cold.

I had to think for a second, the last thing I remember was watching Bomby and Alonzo dance and then I was grabbed by someone and then everything went black. Then it dawned on me. But before my mind could grasped the theory I had in my head the door to the room opened and bright light shined into it. The light was so bright that I had to put a paw over my eyes to see the dark image of the figure that was now in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, I can see you are awake my dear." The voice hit like ice cold water. I had heard the voice so many times in the junkyard when we were kits. But I was so much in shock that all I could do was whisper his name, "Macavity," I asked ? He chuckled grimly at me as he came into the room. The door shut behind him as he came towards me.

My fear began to rise and my nerves were making me shake. _"What did he want with me?"_ I was now at his feet and my eyes were on the ground. I could not bare to look and see what the cold streets of London had done to him. "What, you don't want to look at me. Oh Demeter I thought you liked me," he asked in a smug voice. I shot a glance at him and what I saw completely shocked me. His once smooth red mane was now wild, and looked like his hadn't even bother to brush it within weeks. His once beautiful fur was now dusty and his whiskers were uncombed. His eyes were the worse of all. They were now dark and evil looking. They sent fear swarming through my body. I then became very afraid of him. My eyes shot back to the floor. "I am sorry Mac but I don't feel that way about you but maybe if you come back to the junkyard maybe I could get you some food and wa-" That is far as I got before I felt a roar of pain in my side. Macavity kicked me, HE KICKED ME! He had never done that before. "YOU DO LIKE ME DEMETER! AND GUESS WHAT YOU WILL NOT SEE YOUR PRECIOUS JUNKYARD THE SAME WAY EVER AGAIN. NOT WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU!", He screamed at me. Then he kicked me in the stomach and scratched my leg. He began to beat me like I was a rag doll. I began to scream in pain and agony. He kept beating me until I could no longer move. Then he picked me up and pinned me against the wall. He began to Kiss me! I moved my head away from him and all that did was get me another hit in the face. "Don't worry Demeter it will all be over soon." He began to kiss me again forcing his tongue down my throat. I knew for sure that this night I would loose my innocents and maybe even my life.

* * *

_Bomba's POV_

The very thought of my sister being held by Macavity was unbearable. What was he doing to her? The thoughts rushed through my head like a train. I bet Munkustrap was taking this even worse. I knew he was in love with Demeter. He and Demeter made it so obvious that they loved each other. "_Oh Demeter,"_ I thought as guilt rushed through me once again. "Bomba," came Alonzo's voice as he came up to sit by me. My new mate began to nuzzle my shoulder and offered his open arms. I didn't even hesitate. Just the very scent of my new mate made some of the guilt go away. "Oh Alonzo, what are we going to do? I need her back. I put my guard down for one second and She's gone. I must be the worst sister ever," I cried. Alonzo shook his head. "No My Scarlet Rose, you have done nothing wrong. Neither has Munkustrap or anyone in the tribe Macavity is the one to blame. But you," he hesitated. "You my rose, have done nothing wrong. It was suppose to be your night. And I have something for you." He smiled as he reached behind him and brought out a beautiful box cover in bright scarlet paper. I took it but hesitated for a second. "Alonzo I really don't want any-", He put his paw over my mouth. "Shh", his whispered. And he took my chin in his paw and lead me to his lips. His soft gentle warm lips. The honeysuckle taste hit me and I was unable to resist. We kissed for more than five minutes but as we departed he handed me the box. 'Trust me, it will make you feel better," he said with a smile. I opened the box with a sign and what I found left me speechless. It was beautiful. It was a solid black collar with gorgeous sliver spikes all around it. "Oh Alonzo," I said with awe. 'It's beautiful, but how did you get it?" He chuckled a little. "It was my grandmother's. She always said to give it to the queen I thought that deserved it. And of course it would belong to my Scarlet Rose." He took the collar from my paw and snapped it gently around my neck. It fit perfectly. He pulled me back into his arms, rubbing my back slowly he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I promise I will get her back safe. She will be fine." My eyelids became heavy. With my new collar on and my new mate's arms around me I couldn't do anything but sleep. Before I drifted off I heard Alonzo whisper once more, "Sleep My Scarlet Rose."

**Oh thinking up this part made me want to cry. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the comments. I am very glad you like my story. I would like to specially thank SummerRose12, Evanne Taylor and Malurina for their wonderful comments. **

Chapter 7

_Munkustrap's POV_

It has been a week since the love of my life was taken away from me. For some reason even though I had not yet confessed my love for her. I already felt like she was mine. Oh _Demeter_, I thought as guilt ran through my heart. I continued my watch at the gate of the junkyard. My father told me tomarrow we would go after Demeter . I didn't get him sometimes. Why not just go now? But all he said was Cori had told him something that he for sure wasn't going to tell me.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard a sinister laugh come from behind an old car outside of the gate. "MACAIVTY"! I screamed. "SHOW YOURSELF"! He laughed even loader. He never showed himself but he spoke like he was all around me. "Oh Munkustrap, it is so nice to see you again. I am sorry I have to leave so quickly. No need to worry I came here to drop off a little package for you." He said with a chuckle. Out of no where I saw a small body outside of the gate. My heart was about to pounce right out of my chest as I ran to the small figure on the ground. "I hope you are glad I left her alive. Because I was so tempted to kill her but I did you a favor little brother and gave her back." He said as his voice dimmed and was gone.

Her small body was covered with blood, scratches and bruises. Her head fur was matted with blood and her face had a claw mark going across it. I almost didn't recognize her but her scent I recognized. The sweet smell of raspberries and flowers sent my heart soaring. I began to weep as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Oh Demeter, what has he done to you," I whispered between my cries. I had to get her to Jenny and fast. I couldn't carry her by myself. I didn't want to risk causing her more pain. So I did the next best thing to call the toms to help. "PROTECTORS, I HAVE FOUND DEMETER; HURRY WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME," I screamed knowing they would hear me. I held her tight not letting her go.

* * *

_Alonzo's POV_

I heard Munkustrap scream the news right off the bat. Bomba jumped in my arms as she heard him call Demeter's name. "Oh Everlasting Cat, Alonzo I have to come with you," She cried getting up. But I grabbed her forearm and said, 'No Bomba, It could be dangerous. Head over to Jenny's right away and you will see your sister there." She watched me as I kissed her forehead and ran off the tire in a full sprint for the main gate where Munkstrap's post was. I noticed there was worry in her eyes as I left.

I reached Munkustrap first; just before Plato and Tugger showed up. "Help me, she is coming to," Munkustrap said as he lifted Demeter from her back. I was happy that I made Bomba stay back at the tire because she would not be able to look at her sister without breaking into tears. I reached down towards Demeter's side but she reached her paw towards me. Her eyes barley open. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered, "Alonzo, …get to Bomba….trap." Fear ran down my spine. For a few moments later I heard Bomba scream at the top of her lungs. "ALONZO. HELP." I completely forgot about Demeter and bolted for the tire where Bomba sat. As I left I heard Demeter whisper a faint, "No."

When I reached the tire I lost all hope in my heart that Bomba would still be here. She was gone. The junkyard was still and quiet. Most of the Jellicles had left for their human homes. Tears ran down my cheeks as I my eyes fell upon a small black collar with silver spikes all around it. A small note was under it. I gripped the collar in one hand as I read the note.

_Hello Alonzo,_

_I am betting you are very upset to find your precious Bombaluina gone. I am sorry to say this but you will never see her again. For I just used Demeter to get to what really mattered to me. And yes, it is Bomba. What can I say I have always wanted to get my paws on her. You can try to get her back believe me I always love a good challenge but I will already warn you it will be a failed attempt. I must say Brother I look forward to play my little game with Your Scarlet Rose. _

_Macavity. _

I gripped the note until it crumbled and ripped in my paw. That no good Macavity was going to get what for. Munkustrap came in from Jenny's den. His eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry Alonzo," he said. I looked him straight in the eyes then to my loves collar in my paw. I lifted the collar and put it around my neck. Bomba's scent filled my nose and gave me strength. "Munku, I am heading out tonight to get My Scarlet Rose back. Are you with me," I ask sternly. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Let's go Kick Mac's butt."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

_Demeter's POV_

"Demeter, Demeter, Please Demeter, Answer me," someone called. _"Who's there," _I said weakly? The voice came again but more hopeful. "Yes, Demeter it's me Munkustrap, Please open your eyes." I could barely understand him but I had managed to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Munkustrap's gorgeous face. He was leaning over top of me. I tried to move just a bit but pain suddenly shot through my body. I groaned in pain. Munku put his paws on my shoulders and gently laid me back down on my bed. "Oh Take it easy Dem. You're hurt pretty bad. Do you think you could sit up if I helped you," he said softly?

I looked at him as my vision became more clear. 'Um, Yea I think I could," I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me, His beautiful white teeth glistening. 'But um, I um," Munku smiled at me nervously. 'Um, I maybe have to put my arm around your waist to help you up." I chuckled a little at him. Munku was always the polite gentleman tom of all of his brothers and the most handsome. Yes, I admit it. Munku was the one I loved. Even though I was just a kitten I was getting ready to become a queen anyway and I have had a crush on him ever since I saw him for the first time. "Yea Munku, that would be just fine," I said sweetly to him. He grinned as he wrapped his strong arms gently around my sore waist. Even though I was sore and in pain it felt like it all went away when I looked into his eyes. His soft warm looking blue eyes. Unlike Macavity's that were cold and deadly. Munkustrap made me feel better in every sort of way. Then my thoughts went away from Munku and to someone I would have seen before I saw Munku when I woke up. "Munku," I hesitated. He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Where is Bomby," I asked scared to hear the horrid truth. 

He looked at me with a very awful expression. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his warm embrace. His scent made my heart feel lighter and brighter than ever before. "Demeter, I am sorry. But when you warned us about what Mac was up to. Alonzo ran full blast to where he had left Bombalurina but he was too late. She gone Dem," He said coldly. My eyes began to water and my heart ache with guilt and pain again. I began to cry into Munk's chest. 'No, Munku. I thought if I could just warn you and Alonzo maybe just maybe I could save her." I tried my best to speak in between my coughs and cries. "But it wasn't good enough. Nothing I do is ever good enough. I swear Mac should have killed me. Bomba would be much better without me ." Munkustrap pulled me to his face. Both of his paws on my cheeks gently. We were now nose to nose "No Demeter. You are not to blame. Bomby loves you and would do anything for you." He paused as he rubbed the bloody scratch on my right cheek. "And so do I." My heart jumped. Did he mean he loved me and cared about me as much as Bomba did., or maybe even, He loved me more? 

"Munkustrap," it was Alonzo. I had noticed he had a collar around his neck. I was no idiot. Alonzo was a stray and the collar was too femine to belong to him. "Bomba's collar," I whispered under my breath. Alonzo looked at me tears in his eyes and they were red. I could tell he had been crying the whole time I was out. "Demeter, I am glad you are okay. But Munkustrap is going with me to go get your sister back." His expression turned serious once he said my sister's name. He clutched the collar furiously. Munkustrap looked back at me. Our eyes met and a thousand words went through one single glance between us. "I'm sorry but I am getting your sister back for you." He rubbed my back slowly. I hadn't noticed his arm was still around my waist. I nodded slowly at him. "Go Munku, Please be safe and please get Bomby back for me." He kissed me on the forehead and rubbed my scared cheek again. "For you anything", He said and he dashed out of my room with Alonzo right behind him. I did nothing else but think about Munku and Bomba the whole night. I knew in my heart Bomby would be safe and sound with Alonzo and Munku going to get her. All I could think right then and there was this. _"Munkustrap. My Sliver Knight, and My the Love of my Life". _

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Munku and Demeter's love and passion. I love, love, love to write about Munku and Dem. Anyway R and R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Bombalurina's POV_

"Let me go," I screamed. I had been screaming and fighting against the hard iron chains that held my arms about my head since I woke up in this dirty room. I can remember how I was captured and brought here very well.

_A few hours ago. _

I watched My love Alonzo run away from me to Munkutsrap who had just screamed and said he had found my sister Demeter at the gate. I didn't get it. Why would Mac take my sister and bring her right back in a week. But it didn't matter why he did all that mattered that Demeter was brought back hopefully safe and sound. I began to get up and head to Jenny's den when I heard something coming near the oven. I didn't think much about it. Maybe just Victoria practicing her dance moves, or Tumble goofing around. I neared the oven and said, "Alright, Come on out guys. I know your back there." I came a little closer towards the oven. Then out of nowhere two muscular paws came out at me. It wrapped it arms around me to where I couldn't move at all. Then I heard his voice in my ear. "Aw Bombalurina. I hope you have missed me as much as I have missed you." Then I did the only thing my body would allow me to do. I screamed my lungs out. "ALONZO HELP." Then he covered my mouth still keeping his touch grip around my whole body. "It's too late. Alonzo's Scarlet Rose belongs to me now." Macavity said as he yanked me with him back behind the oven. But before he pulled me into the darkness he paused. "Wait, You won't need this anymore. I bet Alonzo would love to have this to remember you by." Mac said as he tore off Alonzo's collar off my neck and threw it on the ground near the tire. "Now let us go," he growled yanking me back into the black darkness.

* * *

Tears ran down my cheeks as I could picture Alonzo's face when he arrived and saw his collar on the ground. Then the door to the room opened and He came in. "Well, having fun trying to break those iron chains," Mac asked sarcastically? I looked at him in discussed. "You will not hold me here Mac. Alonzo will come and he will kill you." He chuckled as if he was enjoying this. He bent down beside me his rough paws rubbed the side of my cheek. I cringed as he touched me. Then he slapped me. The pain stung through my face in pain. He then grabbed my jaw and yanked to face him. "You will never do that again, or do I need to tell you what happen to your sister when she yanked away from me," Mac growled. My anger rose and then I couldn't keep the tears from coming out. The very thought of him hurting Demeter made me very upset and angry. "Oh now now," he said. My eyes were closed tight so most of my tears stayed in my eyes. But it was no good. Then he did something that made me open my eyes in shock. He kissed me. Forcing his tongue down my throat. He moaned in pleasure while I began to gag. Then he trailed his tongue down my neck and then he made it to my chest. I shuttered at the feeling. He began to make me moan but that I didn't moan because of pleasure. I moaned because it hurt. Also because it wasn't Alonzo. He was the only one I wanted to touch me like that. I kicked Mac between the legs. He gasped in pain as he fell to the floor. When he regained his strength from my kick he stood up and let his claws extend. I was preparing for him to hit me in the face but he didn't. He stood there and said, "Well, I am not going to hit you in the face. No, I am going to leave a more permanent mark. He came near my face and swiped his claws right at the edge of my neck. The pain I experience once the claws hit my throat was unbearable. I screamed in pain. Tears filled my swollen eyes as the pain increase. My head fell back against the cold wall as I cried in agony. He began to laugh as he said, "That will teach you to not kick me or resist me again. Be prepared tomorrow to have another visit from me again, Scarlet Rose." He left with another chuckle. I cried the whole night thinking of the people that meant the most to me. Demeter, and the Love of my Life, _Alonzo. _Oh how my heart ache for him.

**Okay, I am glad you all are enjoying my story but I am sorry about how somehow my computer underlined the whole last chapter that I didn't do on purpose and hope it doesn't happen again. Anyway please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Alonzo's POV_

Finding My brother's lair was the easy part. All we had to do was follow his scent he had left in the junkyard and within a night we were now standing in front of an old abandoned warehouse on the west side of London. Now the only question was how were we going to get in there? Mac had actually made use of the sewer rats and made them his body guards at the front entrance to the warehouse. I shuttered a little. The very thought of My Scarlet Rose being held by my insane brother made my anger rise even more.

"Alonzo, Tumble and Admetus are going to distract those rates while you and me go and find Bomba," Munkus explained. I only nodded. I was worried about finding Bomba but the point was. Was I going to find her alive or worst. I couldn't even go there. I would never forgive myself if that ever happened.

Tumble and Admetus did a pretty good job of a distraction. All they did was bang pots and pans together and called the rats names that I am to respectful to say. Munkus and I dashed through old warehouse looking through every room and screaming her name. When we came to a two way hallway. Munku and I spilt up I took left and he took right.

My nerves were about to burst when I heard her scream. It was a blood curling scream. I ran as fast as I could. Making my lungs burn as I followed her scream. I stopped in front of an old looking room. The door was barley open and I could easily see into the room. My heart sank to my feet as I saw Macavity bent down beside my love. Her arms were bound to the wall. She had a couple of bruises and scratches but she did not look as bad as Demeter did when we found here.

Mac began to kiss her she screamed through the kiss. Trying to break free from him. He then stood and scratch he stomach. She screamed in pain. As tears ran down her swollen cheeks.

"Well Bomba, I can tell you are never going to learn. So all I can say is you have been a good player Bomba, but it is time to say farewell. Bomba looked at him pitifully. "Mac please, what happened to you? Why did you kill Gus?", Bomba whispered. Mac chuckled. "Gus thought you weren't right for me. I planned on approaching you that night but he didn't like it. So I said well then I like Demeter too so I could take her couldn't I. Then he denied again. And I guess you could just say that I snapped." He smiled evilly. "So I decided if I couldn't have you then no one would." Bomba stiffened and back way from him. He signed and said, "I am sorry it has to end like this. Maybe I could go back and have more fun with Demeter after you are gone. ," Mac said as he chuckled. He lifted his arm to take the final blow to my Love but I burst through the door and tackled him to the ground. Bomba screamed as I fought with all my might against my worst enemy and brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh no, Will Alonzo win the fight? Or will Mac kill him and Bomba? Find out in this next chapter. I want to make a very special shout out to my new best friend on fan , Marlurina. She has had the most comments on my stories and she is the has helped me come up with some of the ideas for the next couple of chapters. She is the best.**

Chapter 11

_Bombalurina's POV_

Watching my Love and Mac fight was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. My fear was about to get the complete best of me. Mac and Alonzo tumbled all over the damp floor. Alonzo had managed to scratch Mac in the face causing some blood to go all over Mac's face. But then Alonzo had got distracted for a mere second and Mac had managed to swipe the upper part of his arm. His yelled in pain. "NO", I screamed. I wish I could manage to get out of these chains but my wrist were to numb to even try and my body would never give me the energy to fight. I yanked hard against the chains and all that did was cut my wrist and sent blood going down my arm. "Ah ", I tried to hold back my scream. I looked back to Alonzo he had actually had Mac on the ground and was beating the crap out of him. But then I wondered why he hadn't fought back. But then it hit me. Mac zapped Alonzo with red lighting.

"ALONZO," I screamed. Alonzo fell on the floor. He began to stand but Mac had came over to me. He wrapped his muscular hand over my throat. "Alonzo, you come any closer and I will kill you precious Scarlet Rose right here, and now." Alonzo stood gasping for air. "Mac, don't hurt her. She has done nothing to you. She doesn't deserve this," Alonzo said sternly looking straight into my eyes. I knew then that he would do anything to keep me alive. Even if that meant him dieing in my place.

Mac growled as he let go of my throat. "Fine Alonzo, you want a fair fight. Fine I will make a bet. I will not kill Bomablurina unless you kill me first." That was when my heart stopped for a few minutes. Alonzo charged at Mac and knocked off right off his feet. Then something happened. I wasn't sure but then I figure it out. I hadn't noticed that Alonzo had a sharp piece of a pipe behind his back. When he knocked Mac down he had plunged it into his stomach.

When Alonzo got up he dropped the pipe and walked over to me. He bent down beside me, his eyes looking into mine. He unhooked the chains realizing my wrist. He rubbed my wrist gently as he said, "I thought I almost lost you there." I looked him deep in the eyes and said, "I thought I almost lost you too, but Alonzo I need you to do something for me." He looked at me for a minute. "Kiss me", I whispered. He smiled and leaned in slowly towards my face. At last the honeysuckle taste had come back to me. As his gently lips touched mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he lefted me from the cold ground. I didn't even bother to look back at the body of Macavity because all my focus was on Alonzo and our perfect kiss as he took me away from this nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Alonzo's POV_

I carried my beautiful queen into Jenny's medical den. Everyone in the junkyard was a buzz with questions. "How is Bomba?," and "Is she dead,"? Most of those questions I seemed to ignore. Munkustrap had made it to Jenny's Den first and was now petting a lonely Demeter who was laying on one of the twin beds in Jenny's den. Bomba had fallen asleep in my arms on our way back to junkyard.

Demeter was wide awake when I came in. It seemed like Munkus had filled Demeter in on what had happened on our little adventure. As soon as she saw me, her eyes went straight to Bombalurina. "Oh Bomby," Demeter whispered as I placed her gently on to the other bed. Jenny was right behind me followed by Misto. Jenny was quick with her inspection. I guess where Bomba was actually sleeping for the first time in days. "She is actually doing better than I thought she would be. She has a few broken ribs and some pretty bad gashes in her arms, and the claw marks on her neck I am afraid will be permanent scars."

I didn't take the last part about the neck scar that well but my heart felt hopeful to hear My Scarlet Rose was going to make it. I began to pet her head fur when Munkus said, 'Alonzo, Misto and I wish to speak with you for a moment.' I signed heavily. I really didn't want to leave Bomba right now but Munkus had manage to help Demeter over to her sister's side. Demeter wrapped one of her arms around Bomba and continued petting her head fur where I had left off. I kiss Bomba's forehead before heading out with Munkus and Misto.

* * *

_Bomba's POV_

I awoke to feel someone petting me gently. I could have sworn for a second that I would open my eyes to see my wonderful Alonzo's face but instead I looked to see the warm fragile eyes of Demeter. "Demeter," I whispered fatedly. Tears filled her eyes as did mine. "Oh Bomby, you're alright," she said as we hugged each other.

'Yes Demeter, I'm fine the question is are you", I asked softly? That was when her eyes shot to the floor. She began to stutter as she spoke, 'Y-Yes, I-I 'm bet-ter." I knew that when she stuttered she was lying. Demeter could never lie. Even if sometimes she wanted to. "I sat up slowly taking Demeter in my arms. "Come on Dem, tell me what is bothering you. You knew you can't lie to me." I said with a smile.

More tears came from Demeter's eyes as she began to explain everything Mac had put her through. I didn't get really angry until she said, "And the worst part of all was that he took something from me Bomby. I mean he- he R-raped me." Only then did I realize my eyes began to show anger in them. Because Demeter took her paw and placed it on my cheek. 'Please don't be angry Bomby. I don't want you to be upset over something you couldn't control. Munku has helped me a little. At first I thought I wasn't good enough anymore to be a Jellicle or to even be able to get a mate. But he told me that I was worth risking everything in the world." She smiled gently and my anger had suddenly vanished.

Munkustrap had took my place while I was gone. He had began to heal my sister's heart with his love for her. I was very grateful for that. "Demeter, I am glad that Munku helped you. I wish if only I could do something to prove to you that I am willing to sac rife anything for you.' I explained sadly. Then Demeter took her paw from my cheek and laid it gently on the three claw marks on my neck. It hurt pretty bad but I fought back the need to scream and found tears back in my eyes.

"Bomby, you have already proved it to me. You have watched out for me my whole life when our own Mother wasn't there to. You have done more than any other sister could ever do.' Demeter said sweetly. "But um, I have to tell you one last thing." My mind jumped with curiosity. "What is it Dem", I asked? She let out a sign and said, "Bomby, when Mac had me he told me something I think you need to know. Our Mother is still alive." My heart stopped for a moment Could she really be alive? After all this time.

"Munku confirmed it for me. He went out and asked around about our mother. She is alive." Demeter explained. I hugged her even tighter this time. As we both began to cry again, "Her name is Grizabella." Demeter whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Alonzo's POV_

Munkustrap looked at me sadly as he turned around once we got out of Jenny's den. "What's wrong Munkus," I asked concern? He and Misto bothed singed as they glanced at each other, then to me. "Alonzo," Munkus began, "Misto had a vision this morning. Um, he saw that in the next two weeks, Demeter will find out that she is," He stopped for a moment, to hold back cough or maybe a sob. I wasn't sure. Munkus was great at hiding his feeling except when he was around Demeter. "Demeter will find that she is pregnant. With His child,' the news hit me head on. Demeter becoming pregnant right after the day she becomes a queen. That wouldn't be good for her or Bomba.

'Munkus, what are we going to do," I asked surprisingly? He looked at me with sparkling emerald eyes. 'Misto has a plan. Demeter is going to become a queen in a week and then she is eligible to have a mate. So I will ask for her hand and if she takes it then well, I will tell her the truth. But I will treat the child as if it were my own," Munlus explained.

I nodded in agreement. It was actually not a half bad idea. I mean yea it would be hard on Demeter to know that it was Mac's child but Munkus would make it better. He always made life easier for Demeter no matter what.

My attention went straight to Bomba. What would I do when she heard the news? It would hurt her pretty hard but I would be there for her as I always and forever will be. I looked at Misto once more. There was something he wasn't telling me. I could tell. He seemed kinda nervous. "Misto, are you okay? You didn't see anything about Bomba did you," I asked becoming even more on edge? Misto looked a me smiling a little and said, 'Alonzo, I did have a vision about Bombalurina. But I don't think you will have to worry that much about it. As he come to smile from ear to ear. "um Alonzo, you might want to prepare yourself for some really good news with a month or so," Misto said as he began to laugh.

Munkus and Misto left me standing there as they left laughing together. What did that mean? I thought. I couldn't believe them. Here they were my brothers and had news about me and my scarlet rose that they would leave me with curiosity till it happened. Brother typical. I chuckled easily and I went back in the den with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Macavity's lair_

"Boss, Hey Boss," Augustus yelled as he walked through the corridors of Mac's lair. "This is strange," he thought to himself. It wasn't like Mac to stay away from the guards and his right hand cat after a big fight. Augustus looked into the room where Mac had held that beautiful Jellicle he had brought in a couple days ago. What he saw completely shocked him. Mac's lifeless body laid in a complete heap of blood. The Jellicle was gone. Mac was all that remained. 'Boss, Boss, please speak to me," Augustus yelled as he picked Mac's body up and shook it. Anger filled his heart as he saw the big hole in Mac's stomach.

A Jellicle had done this. To save that queen Mac had took. He let Mac's body fall back to the floor. He wasn't going to let Mac go without getting some payback. Since Augustus was second in command that made him the boss now. 'Guards," he yelled in fury. In less than a minute two toms stood at the door. "Go and bury Mac's body. He was killed by those Jellicles. Now I am in command understood," Augustus ordered. He could tell the difference in his voice. It was more demanding and stricter. All those years of fighting by Macavity's side had gave him more strength and less pity for others. He was ready to take control and to lead.

He would have revenge on those Jellicles for what they had done. Especially those two queens Mac had brought back. The black and gold and red queen would be dead by the time he was through with them. But he might just have a little bit of fun with the red queen before he finished her off. Augustus allowed his plan to begin to mold in his mind. It would take some time but he would get what he wanted even if he had to kill innocent life's to do it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Demeter's POV_

At last Jenny finally allowed me to leave her medical den. Unfortunately for Bomby, she had to stay a week till her ribs were healed. In a lot of ways I could not stop my eyes from watering every time I thought of Bomby being held by Macavity. It frightened me the very thought of him. My spine went send pain through my back and the hairs on the back of my neck would stand straight up.

"Hello Demeter," came a sweet familiar voice. I turned around to find Munku standing right next to the tire where Old D sat every now and again. I began to relaxed a little. Just seeing Munku made me relax. His gorgeous features always gave my heart a jump in happiness. "Hey Munku, what are you doing. Shouldn't you be on watch," I asked trying to distract my thoughts? He laughed a little as I came to sit by him. 'Actually, I was looking for you. Jenny said you went out when she told you that you were able to leave. Alonzo is back with Bomba so I thought I would sit here and wait for you. I have Plato on watch right now so I have all evening to be with you," he said sweetly. My cheeks began to burn as I realized Munku wanted nothing more to do then stay with me.

Which it didn't bother me at all. "Um, Dem, there is another reason why I got Plato to be on watch," Munku explained. My heart began to speed up as Munku looked at me with a gentle face. "Well, why Munku," I asked curiously? He signed , 'Because of this," he said as he bent down on one knee and took my paw in his. 'Demeter, I have loved you since the day I saw you. I don't care what has happened to you all I want is you. And I never thought of anyone else besides you. What I'm asking is I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Demeter will you be my mate." The question I had been waiting for my whole life had finally happened. I smiled and jumped right into his arms as I kissed him gently. "Yes, I want nothing more in the world," I said cheerfully. He began to kiss me back. His lips were heaven to me and nothing else mattered as he picked me up gently.

"Do you," he whispered as he looked at me joyfully. 'Munku, I don't care anymore. Mac is gone. I want nothing more in the world than you." he smiled as he carried me away from the things that bothered me. My horrible nightmare was gone and all that mattered now was Munku as he took me to his den.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Demeter's POV_

I woke up in Munku's den. Our legs intertwined together. My body ache but it was the good kind of ache. Last night had to be the greatest night of my life. Munku laid beside me his arm was wrapped around my wait as he began to wake up. He signed as his beautiful sea blue eyes open to me.

"Good Morning Beautiful," he said sweetly. I giggled ,"Good morning to you to Hansom," I said smiling from ear to ear.

Munku took his paw and gently rubbed against my scared cheek. I waited for the pain to come from it but it never did. I could not feel one ounce of pain. Munku pulled me into him as his scent lifted my heart once again.

'Munku, there is something I have to tell,' my mind then realized that I had to tell him. There was no other choice now. And I felt in my heart that if he really did mean what he had said he would still love me.

He looked at me for a moment, "What is it my flower," he asked? I signed not knowing how to say it. I sat up and he did the same. Taking me into his arms as he began to rub my back slowly.

'Munku, I hope you are not mad at me for this but when you left the other day Jenny told me that I was -was pregnant," I said trying to hold back a sob. "I haven't told Bomba yet and I thought that if she knew right now, she would never speak to me again. Please Munku don't hate me."

Munku lifted my chin to where we were face to face. His eyes were not filled with anger or betrayal but with understanding and kindness. "Demeter, I already know. I have known this for a few days now. Misto told me and I thought you didn't know. So I did what I thought was right. I meant every word I said last night. And I did it out of love for you.

I thought you might not think that this child wasn't his child but mine," Munku explained being calmer than I expedited.

"Munku," I said as my eyes now filled with tears of joy. "I will always think of this child as yours not his. This child I knew only you could raise as your own. You love me enough and this child enough to do what no other tom has done for me.. You showed me love, passion and more importantly acceptance. No matter what has happened"

Munku smiled, "Oh Demeter, I love you so much," he said as he kissed me gently.

"Come on, let's go and ask Misto what it is," I said with a smile, "And I will tell Bomba tonight." Munku nodded as he lead me out of _our_ den.

* * *

_Munustrap's POV_

We found Misto sitting comfortably on the TSE1 car. He looked amazed when he saw Dem and I walking hand in hand.

"Hey, Munku, Demeter, what do you need," he asked?

"She knows Misto, Jenny told her right after you told me," I explained with a smile.

Misto only laughed then. His eyes filled with relief. As he jumped down beside Demeter.

"Well, I guess you want me to tell you the genre of the kit right," he asked curiously?

I nodded in agreement. I was very excited to know what it was. If it is a boy I would have a new protector by my side. If it is a girl I would have a young queen to love and spoil.

'Misto then closed his eyes and concentrated after few long minutes he had our answer. "It's a girl, and man is she beautiful. She kinda reminds me of you Demeter. Heck she looks like a copy of ya," Misto said with excitement.

Demeter smiled at me, "Munku we are going to be have a daughter.' my heart could have never been happier.

I picked Demeter up and began to spin her in circles. I was going to be a father. It didn't matter if it was Mac's or not. I was it's father and that was all that mattered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Bombalurina's POV_

The looked on Demeter's face was so filled with happiness that it shocked me. Alonzo looked surprised himself to see her look that happy.

"Dem, why are you so happy," I asked smiling back at her.? She didn't answer me. She just ran up and hugged me. She giggled softly as though her life was coming together.

"Bomby, Munku is- He's my mate." The news didn't surprise me but sent joy filling my heart. My sister now had a mate that loved her. "Oh Dem, I am so happy for you," I said as I hugged her back. Alonzo looked and smiled at both of us.

"And that isn't the best part,' Demeter said joyfully. "Alonzo do you think Bomby and I could talk alone for a sec." Alonzo looked like he was already invading a sister moment, he kissed me softly and left without a second look. That is one reason why I loved Alonzo so much. He always understood when Demeter wanted time for just us and when she needed to talk to me.

"Bomby," Demeter said as she sat beside me. "I didn't want to tell you this but when Mac had raped me. He got me pregnant." The news saddened me. That beast had placed a child in my sisters womb and she wasn't even a queen yet. Dem could tell I was getting a little angry at the news but quickly explained,

"Bomby, don't be angry. I am not upset about it anymore. Munku knew even before I did. He purposed to me even though he knew I was pregnant. He loves me for who I am and he said he wanted the child. He is going to be it's father and only you and Munku will know that it was really Mac's."

I tried to stay angry but I couldn't do it. Not with Dem being so happy. I hadn't seen her this happy since before Mac's betrayal. "Dem, I couldn't be more happy for you. What is it? What are you going to name it," I asked getting excited?

Demeter looked at me all the worry in her eyes washed away. "It's a girl and I plan on naming her Sillibub." The name was even more beautiful than I could imagine. I hugged Demeter as she giggled and smiled like never before.

For the next hour we talked about plans for the new kit. But then I heard a loud bang come from outside. Dem helped me up from the bed as we headed outside. My ribs were just about healed so I wouldn't think it would bother for us to head outside.

I was wrong. As we looked outside, I saw Alonzo fighting a strange tom. His fur was bright brown mixed with black and white. He looked like he had been though a lot in his life and he looked so familiar to me. Worry rushed through my body wondering what was going on. Then out of no where Munku and Tugger had jumped out and had the tom pined to the ground. He struggled to break free but he was no not match for them.

"Who are you and why have you just attacked me and busted into our territory," Alonzo barked and Munku and Tugger still held him down. The tom struggled a little bit before his eyes landed on Dem and me.

"Them," He said looking dead at us. Alonzo looked puzzled. 'They are the reason Mac was killed. My boss, my teacher and my only bit of family.' Fear strike into my body. What did he mean by that. Then it hit me. That tom was Mac's second in command. I remember him eye balling me when I was in Mac's warehouse.

"Those two right there will die for the death of Macavity,' he roared trying again to fight against Munku and Tugger again. Anger filled Alonzo's eyes as he kicked the tom in the face. "Never, ever talk about my mate and her sister that way.

"The odds are against you right now and I wouldn't push it if you wish to live," Alonzo's voice was more demanding and seemed more frightening. He was very angry and I don't think anything could have calmed him down.

Then the tom began to laugh. And the laugh sounded just like Mac's only worse. "You think I would really come in here by myself and just attack one Jellicle for the fun of it. Oh no, you Jellicles aren't all that smart"

Then he vanished out of thin air. Munku looked dead at Demeter and ran over and wrapped his arms around her. He was a wall nothing could get through him.

Alonzo did the same with me, but he had to be more gentle or risk breaking another rib.

The laugh came again, Demeter began to cry in Munku's arms. Her body shaking with fear. Then the voice came back, "Thank you for showing me the strongest toms gentlemen. I hope to look forward in seeing you again. But I am not after both of those queens. No, the only queen I want is _The Scarlet Rose." _

The fear in my body became overwhelming and then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Alonzo's POV_

I watched as Demeter sat on the bed where an unconscious Bomba lay. I didn't know what I was going to do. This monster, This Augustus was going to wish he never frightened my Scarlet Rose like that. I could hear that Bomba was waking up when I heard Demeter's small cries. Demeter had always been a very fragile kit and Bomba was always the independent strong queen that I knew and loved today.

I never really thought of Demeter as a kit to get what she wants. No, Demeter was the kind that she was kind and humble. Anything good that came around made her smile. But Bomba, She was always very protective of her sister. If anyone ever said anything bad to Demeter. Bomba would have their heads before she let it go on.

Thinking back on how they acted when we were younger made me realize something. Demeter needed Bomba as much as Bomba needed Demeter. They were each other strength and gave each other the will to go on in life.

"_Wait a minute,"_ I thought to myself as the realization came through. Augustus didn't need to hurt Demeter only Bomba because he knew that neither of them could survive without the other. And with Demeter pregnant. If Demeter didn't kill herself first with Bomba gone, then that kit would kill her.

I bolted to Munku who was waiting patiently on the tire for his mate to come out.

:Munkus, I just figured something out," I explained completely out of breathe from my run.

"What is it Alonzo," he asked with concern? I had managed to catch my breathe to tell Munkus what I had just figured out.

'That Augustus doesn't need to kill Demeter because he knows Bomba couldn't make it without Demeter and Demeter couldn't make it without Bomba. He knows he has a greater chance at killing Bomba first and just let Demeter's stress and pregnancy kill her for him.'

Munkus's face hardened at this news. "Your right Alonzo. But what are we going to do,"?

"I am not sure, all I know we could do is never leave Bomba's or Demeter's side. Have someone with them at all times." I explained.

Munkus nodded and said, "But we better get over there now before-,' Munkus was cut off as his eyes fell on a stranger coming from behind the oven. Her coat was torn and stained with sad. She had looked like she had been through a lot and in some ways she looked familiar. The way she swung her hips, the details of her face, and the her voice.

"Where are they. Where are my daughters," she asked? Her voice was soft and weary.

'You, what are you doing here," Munkus asked as anger rose in his throat?

The old tabby just looked at him as she past by us. As I could here Demeter and Bomba laughing in union. "Wait, don't go in there," Munkus yelled as she entered the medical den.

* * *

_Bombalurina's POV_

Demeter and I was laughing in union over a trick we played on Tugger when we were only kits. Then I saw the old tabby coming into the den. She was worn and looked tired.

"Um, Hello, do you need something," Demeter asked happily? Poor Demeter she didn't recognize the old tabby but I did as soon as she looked at me. My anger was rose to a point I didn't think I would be able to control. I pushed Demeter back behind me as I hissed at the tabby.

'Get away from her. You are not welcome here. Not now, not ever,' I hissed.

The old tabby just seemed to smirk at me. 'Now Bombalurina, Is that anyway to talk to your mother."

Demeter gasped at the news. "You, you are Grizabella,"?

Griz just looked at Demeter with a smile, "Yes, my dear Demeter, you see I have come because I have heard the news that one of my daughters were expecting my grandchildren."

I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, "GET OUT, YOU ABONDONED US WHEN DEMETER COULDN'T HARDLY OPEN HER EYES, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN HER AND SAY OH I LOVE YOU NOW THAT YOUR HAVING KITS." Demeter grabbed my arm and said, "Bomby, please calm down. I don't want her here as much as you do but you don't have to yell." This surprised me more than anything. Demeter was actually telling our mother to get out.

Griz face fell, "Well, I can see I am not welcome here. Fine, but until next time Scarlet Rose."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU MONSTER,' I yelled as she left.

I fell back beside Demeter as Alonzo and Munkus came in. "Alonzo came and sat beside me. Putting his arm around my waist. 'I'm sorry My scarlet rose. I would have stopped her if-", I cut him off. "Shh," I whispered. "It's okay Zo, I think that was what I needed to get all of this anger out of me." I said with a smirk.

"Here I think you might want this back, " Zo said taking off my collar he had given me.

When it was safely snapped around my neck the thought of our mother left me and was happily in my mates arms. She wasn't going to do anything to hurt me or Demeter I knew that for a fact. But then one saying came to my mind, "_She will be one of your many strengths." _

.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_Grizabella's POV_

"Oh the NERVE of those girls. Here I gave them up to give them a better life and this is what I get in return," I said to myself as I left the junkyard. Even though those girls were so terrible to me I still felt a sense of pride for them. Bombalurina had grown into an amazingly beautiful queen, as did Demeter. They both seem to love and protect one another. At least my prayer to the everlasting cat was answered. 

"Oh why should I feel proud of those two. They didn't even want me around," I said aloud. Frustration and sadness filled my heart. I never knew how to say the right thing when it came to my girls. I always felt like I wanted to do anything just to be accepted by them. 

I walked along the front gate of the junkyard. My paws gently rubbing over the spot I had touched that very night. Oh if only-only their father hadn't died. Maybe I could have kept them if he was around. Regret came to my mind. If I had not been so foolish while I was a Jellicle maybe it could have been different. 

"You know Bombalurina still loves you," came a deep voice from behind me. I turned around to face Old Deuteronomy. I gasped, we had always had a bond together but we had went our separate paths. "What,' I said in amazement. He smiled softly and said,

'Griz, your daughters love you very much. It is just their hearts have harden with loneliness and longing. Demeter has not had it rough because she did not really know you. But Bomalurina had it bad. She has missed you ever since I can remember. I remember sending my son Alonzo when they were younger in the middle of the night to go and wake up Bomba. She was screaming "Mom", and tears ran down her cheeks. Though she never gave any details but I knew good and well she missed you. She probably still does but can not feel it because of all that anger she has in her heart." 

I nodded in agreement. Bomba did have more of me in her than Demeter would ever have. I could tell just by the way she walked as a kitten. Deuteronomy patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry they will come around. Come back right before Demeter has her kit and maybe you could talk to Bomba then.' He said as he walked slowly back into the junkyard. "Thank you," I whispered under breathe as he went out of sight. 

Walking away from the junkyard gave me a little bit of hope. Maybe they might accept me one day. Maybe just maybe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Bomba's POV_

That night after Demeter and Munku went back to their den Alonzo took me to his which was now our den. The feeling of sharing a den with Zo made me feel much better after a day like this.

"Well, here we are,' Alonzo said as he lead me into th emost beautiful den I had ever saw. It was all lit by candles. The bed was a beautiful king size bed with red and white blankets and pillows. I couldn't have imagined a better den then the one I was looking at right now.

"Oh Zo, it is perfect," I said as his lips met mine. His soft warm lips curved in with mine making it the perfect kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist as his paw cupped my jaw. His tongue met mine and the sweet honeysuckle taste cam back. The moment we were having was indescribable. It was too perfect.

But he suddenly departed from our sweet kiss and whispered in my ear, 'Are you ready or do you not want to?" I smiled at him brightly and kissed again. "I am ready. I love you Zo and I want to prove it to you." I said in between kisses. He smiled as he began to kiss me more passionately. He lifted me up and led me to bed.

* * *

_Misto's POV_

I was talking to Cori and Tan when I began to feel the sparkling sensation of a vison coming on. The twins could tell by the look on my face and made a quick retreat from me.

I took in a deep breathe and closed my eyes. The vison came quicker than I had expected. What I saw sent some joy in my heart but then curiosity.

_The scenery was not the junkyard but an open meadow. The fresh air of spring filled my lungs. Then I saw Bomba, Dem, Munku, and Alonzo all sitting together in the center of the meadow. Watching two small kittens run and play together. Both of the kittens were queens and were completely beautiful. One had black fur mixed with white and red. She reminded me of Bombalurina a lot. I mean she was an exact copy but with more black fur than scarlet. The other had stripes of black and patches of gold with white fur. She looked like Demeter but younger. _

"_Aren't our they beautiful,' Demeter said with a cheerful smile. Bomba returned the smile and said, " They are perfect, Our daughters couldn't be more perfect." _

_The kittens continued to play but suddenly stopped. The one that looked like Bomba came towards me. She had the most beautiful smile and blue eyes. The last thing I could see was this one kitten and her saying, "Misto, I can't wait to finally see you." then she kissed me and I felt as though I didn't want to let this vison end. I never wanted to let go. But I opened my eyes to find myself away from the meadow and that beautiful kitten. _

Disappointment filled my heart but what did that mean. Bomba would have to have a kitten around the same time Dem did to have the kittens around the same age. But then it hit me. Bomba was going to become pregnant soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Bombalurina's POV_

Waking up in Alonzo's arms was the best feeling ever. I signed as I snuggled closer to him. "Good Morning, My Scarlet Rose," I said beautifully.

"Good Morning to you to Zo," I said completely relaxed. Nothing made me feel better than seeing his face. It was just so perfect. Everything about him was perfect. The way he always made sure I was safe and happy, The way he helps Munkus out all the time, his bravery, selflessness, and everything in between.

'Alonzo," came Munkus's voice from outside the den. _"Crap, so much for being with my mate for the whole day," _I thought to myself as Zo kissed me and ran off to see what Munkus wanted. I walked out to see Munkus asking Zo if he could stand guard today for him since he watched all last night. Of course Zo didn't have any problem with that. Zo was completely serious when it came to his duties.

"I will not be late my love," he said giving me one last kiss before running off. " Okay, I love you Zo," I yelled. "I love you too," he replied. I knew I should go check on Dem while Munkus is asleep. Dem's belly was actually beginning to show that she was pregnant. In a way it didn't make me feel bad anymore. I actually thought it was good for Munkus and Her. They seem to see the child as Munkustrap's and no one else's.

As I got near Munkus's and Dem's den I began to feel a little light headed. My stomach hurt like crap right now even though it wasn't a few minutes ago. But I pushed the feeling aside and walked in.

Demeter's face brightened as soon as she saw me. "Bomby, I didn't know you were coming, I know I look bad but hey this is what you get when you are pregnant," she said joyfully. It warmed my heart to hear Dem say she was pregnant so lightly. I was going to go over and touch her belly but I couldn't make it. I stopped and put my paw to my stomach. I felt so nausea and light headed that it wasn't funny.

"Bomby, are you alright," Dem asked worried. But I couldn't answer. I fell to my knees grabbing my stomach in pain. 'Munku," Dem yelled. Munkus was out I a second. He saw me and ran to my side. "Bomba, what's wrong,?" he asked. I still couldn't answer I was in too much pain.

"Munku, take her to Jenny I will be right behind you," Dem said quickly as Munkus picked me up and ran to Jenny.

****************

Jenny was in the den in a flash. She didn't even need to check me completely over. She gave me some nasty medicine and sat down beside Dem who was beside me.

"Well Bomba, I know for sure what is wrong with you," Jenny said with a smile.

"Bombalurina, my dear, you are pregnant. One kit I am pretty sure of."

My heart jumped with excitement even in the condition I was. I was going to have a kitten and it was Alonzo's. I couldn't believe it. Dem and I exchanged hugs as I got even more happy to tell the wonderful news to my mate as soon as he got home.

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I just wanted to explain what Bomba was really feeling at this moment. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Augustus's POV_

It took a lot of strength to tap into my vision seeing. Mac had taught me a long time ago and I only did it every so often. After hours of calm meditation I finally got a clear picture of Bombalurina as she sat on a bed rubbing her belly.

"_Oh so that's it uh." _I thought with a smile. Her and her sister both are pregnant. What a sweet joy. Even though this put a small hole in my plan it made the new one I had in mind even better.

I would just have to be patient. In time I will get to Bombalurina and make her come to me. I just had to threaten the one thing she would soon treasure most.

* * *

_Alonzo's POV_

On the walk home back to my den I had a thought that something big was going to happen once I reached Bomba. I didn't know why I just did. It was like a sixth sense.

Once I reached the door and looked at Bomba's smile I knew she had news.

'Zo, I have some news for you.' she said as she smiled even more. She was laying on our bed rubbing her stomach softly. Why would she-, I thought but then it hit me.

:Oh Bomba you're-" I couldn't finish the sentence I was so shocked. Bomba nodded quickly as she got up and hugged me with joy.

"Yes, Zo I am pregnant with your daughter." She said as she cried tears of joy. I looked down at her with a smile. I wiped the tear from her cheek gently. Then I kissed her.

"Oh Bomba, a girl. We are going to have a daughter.' I said kissing her even more.

As we parted she said, "Yes, Misto says she is beautiful and I know just what to name her. Zo I want to name her Jemima."

My heart couldn't feel more filled with pride. "The perfect name for the perfect girl." I said as I picked her up and laid her on the bed gently. I feel asleep my head on her shoulder rubbing her stomach with great joy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Alonzo's POV_

At last it was time for Bomba and Demeter to give birth. It had been hard but they had both managed to go into labor the same day. Demeter's kit was already being cleaned by Jelly, while Jenny was helping Bomba.

Munkus and I both paced back and forth between each other. Both nervous especially when our mates would scream every few moments.

"Munkustap, Alonzo, you may come in now," I heard Jenny yell from inside. Munkus and I walked quickly into the den. Bomba and Demeter were sitting side by side each other. Both of them holding small balls of fur. My heart raced as Bomba looked at me with a genuine smile. Demeter did the same with Munku.

'Zo, Munkus, we would like to introduce to you, " they both said in union. But then Demeter looked to Munkus and said, "Sillibub." and Bomba looked at me and said with the biggest smile I had ever seen

"Jemima."

* * *

_Misto's POV_

My eyes were in shock as I looked at the small kitten wrapped din Bombalurina's arms.

She was beautiful beyond belief. She looked just like the kitten from my vision.

She had the black fur mixed with scarlet and white. She looked so much like Bombalurina that I was amazing. My heart seemed to ache for the small kitten even though I was just five months from becoming a tom.

"Um, Bomba do you think I could hold her for a moment?" I asked nicely. Alonzo and her exchanged looks and finally she nodded and had Alonzo give her to me.

As soon as I had her in my arms I never wanted to let go. I felt like I had everything I always wanted in this kit. She was beautiful and everything I wanted. Wait what was wrong with me I didn't even know this kit. She couldn't even open her eyes yet.

But she seemed so perfect and so so dazzling to me. I bent down gently and kissed the e young kits forehead as I whispered, "Jemima."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Bomba's POV_

I was the happiest queen in all the junkyard. My daughter was growing like a weed. And

couldn't be more beautiful. My little Jemima, Oh I don't think I could have asked for a

better daughter. I looked over to Demeter who was sitting right beside me wathcing our

daughters play with each other. And with just one look to my sister I knew she was

thinking the very same thing. Sillibub was a gorgeous kitten as well. She had white fur

mixed with gold and black stripes. She resembled Demeter a lot and had her personality to

go with it. I don't think there could be a more kinder kitten than Sillibub.

"Hey Silli I bet I could beat you to the west side of the junkyard first," yelled Jemima as

she took a head start. "Oh no you don't," Sillibub yelled back. As she stormed off after

Jemima. Thanks goodness there was nothing to worry about where our kittens played.

Macavity was dead and I did not need to worry about Jemima being kidnapped by that

mad cat. Like I had to experience with Demeter.

_Augustus's POV_

"That's right Bombalurina, just forget all about me and let your precious Jemima roam

free. And soon you will be in my paws Scarlet Rose begging for mercy." I laughed as I

saw the image of the two queens and kittens. The kittens seemed so fragile and innocent.

Perfect. This keeps getting more and more better in my favor. Soon very soon I will be

able to put my long earned plan into action. "Just you wait Scarlet Rose, Just you wait."

**I know I haven't written in a while but I had a major writer's block for this part of the story. But I know for sure what I am going to do for the next chapter so get ready to be on the edge of your seats. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Bomba's POV_

"They are just so wonderful aren't they Bomba," Demeter said with joy. I nodded in

agreement. Jemima and Sillibub were the perfect friends for each other. Most of the

Jellicles thought that they could pass for sisters just like Dem and me. For the first time in

a long time I felt like everything was perfect until I heard a petrified scream coming from

the west side of the junkyard. "MOMMY!" came the small innocent voice. Wait a minute.

"SILLIBUB," Demeter screamed her daughters name heading straight for the west side. I

ran quickly behind her. My mind began to spin. What has happened? And why didn't I

hear Jemima screamed along with Sillibub? As Demeter and I made it to the clearing of

the west side what I saw made my heart jump in fear. It was that Augustus cat. Silli was

laying on the ground shivering from fear. Demeter ran to her and wrapped her arms

around her daughter. But that didn't scare me the most. It was what Augustus was doing.

He had Jemima in his arms. Her face completely filled with fear. He held a small knife to

Jemima's throat as his smile enlarged as he laid eyes on me. "Ah at last I see the Scarlet

Rose coming to save her precious daughter are we," he said in a raspy voice. Jemima

whispered under breathe, "Mommy." My eyes filled with tears. "Let her go Augustus she

has nothing to do with you." I demanded. He chuckled slightly. "Oh but she does. She

reminds me a lot of you. A smaller version of you. A Scarlet tulip. I guess you could say."

I signed heavily I knew what he wanted and I was the only one that could give it to him to

save my daughter. "Take me, leave her alone just take me instead." I begged as I sank to

my knees in front of him. His smile turned devious. "I am glad you see things my way

Scarlet Rose. Here you can say your goodbyes." he said as he grabbed my arm with his one paw while his other stayed on Jemima's forearm. I wrapped my open arm around her.

"I love you sweetheart. Don't ever forget that." I whispered sadly. Tears filled her eyes.

But she nodded. He pushed her to the ground right beside Silli and Dem. 'No, Bomba."

Dem said as she began to cry herself. I gave her a soft smile. "Look after her for me Dem.

And tell Zo I love him." I said as Augustus wrapped his arm around my waist tightly

pushing me closer to him. He smiled "Shall we go." I nodded slowly looking at my family.

Tears began to fall down my cheek. But then something happened. A bolt of lighting shot

Augustus right in the chest. He fell to ground dead. As I screamed in shock. I turned

around to see Misto standing right behind Jemima. His paw was straight out still pointing

at where Augustus once stood. "No one and I repeat NO ONE touches Zo's Scarlet Rose

or My Scarlet Tulip." Misto said in a strict tone. He bent down beside Jemima as he

looked deep into her eyes as she did his. They both smiled happily at one another. "I knew

you would come. You always do." Jemima said placing a sweet peck kiss on Misto's lips.

He blushed and said, "Anything for you My Tulip."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Bomba's POV_

The celebration Old D had for the death of Augustus was amazing. Alonzo and Munkus

had ran and found us right after Misto shot Augustus. They were amazed and filled with

pride for Misto. And They were thrilled and grateful that no harm had came to any of us.

I was so happy when Zo picked me up and spun me around when he first saw me. Ending

the twirl with a kiss. Jemima ran over and joined us in the warm embrace. She had said,

"Mommy, you are my hero. You were going to give yourself up for me. I love you." Tears

of joy filled my eyes as I bent down beside her and hugged her with joy. "I love you too

Jemima." I said as I released her. Plato and Admetus got rid of the body while we told

Old D the whole story. He gave Misto the honor of being head mystic of the tribe.

Passing Cori and Tan which I really didn't think they minded. We were all enjoying the

celebration when SHE walked in. Her face seemed was filled with sadness, grief and the

tiniest bit of hope. "What do you want Grizabella? You are not welcomed here. I thought

you would have learned that the first time," Munkus said sternly as Demeter and i put

Jem and Silli behind us. We had told them of their grandmother but never told them that

she would come back. Griz signed heavily as she walked slowly to the center of the

junkyard. She stood there looking at the Jellicle Moon with warmth and hope. As she

began to sing an old song I had heard her sing to me so long ago.

"_MemoryAll alone in the moonlightI can smile at the old daysI was beautiful thenI remember the time I knew what happiness wasLet the memory live again Every streetlampSeems to beat a fatalistic warningSomeone muttersAnd the streetlamp guttersAnd soon it will be morning DaylightI must wait for the sunriseI must think of a new lifeAnd I musn't give inWhen the dawn comesTonight will be a memory tooAnd a new day will begin"_

She sang it so beautifully. I felt as though I was a kit again asleep in her arms. Demeter

grabbed my paw with tight grip. I had sung that very song to her when she would have a

nightmare when she was very young. I had not notice Jemima come towards my mother until she was so close to her. I began to get her before she could touch her but Jemima's singing stopped me dead in my tracks.

"_DaylightSee the dew on the sunflowerAnd a rose that is fadingRoses whither awayLike the sunflowerI yearn to turn my face to the dawnI am waiting for the day" _

I had never heard Jem sing so similar to me before. She nudged her head against Griz and

accepted her paw in her own. Sillibub was the next one to touch my mother. They both

began to rub their head fur against her paws. They whispered gently, 'Grandmother."

Then Misto was next to touch her, then Alonzo, Skimble and so on. My heart began to

melt from what had just happened. My mother had explained why she had done what she

had done in one song. She had given dem and me up to save us from the life she once

lived. And more importantly she did it because she loved us. As she neared me I took her

paw into mine. "I'm sorry mother. I understand now why you did this and I am sorry for

how I

have treated you." I explained as I began to weep. She took my chin in her paw and lifted

my head to where I could look into her eyes. "It is okay. I know now how hard it must

been for you. For you both. And I love you both with all my heart." she said as Demeter

took her paw from me. Dem eyes were filled with happiness and peace. Something I

hadn't seen since she first opened her eyes. Mother was then accepted by Munkus as she

left us and then Old D. But he did not take her paw no he kissed her on the lips. A joyful

kiss as mother kissed him back. "Grizabella is no longer banished from this tribe. Please

welcome her back with warmth and joy. Let the celebration continue." Old D yelled in

triumph. Everyone yelled with joy and happiness. I don't think I could have had a more

wonderful night in my whole life. Mother and Old D were now back together. Munkus,

Dem, and Silli are doing awesome and Zo, me and Jemima we could never be more

happier. In all that has happened in my life I don't think I would undo any of it. Because

if it had not been for everything the good, and horrible things that had happened it to me. I

would never become the what I am today.

_I am Bombalurina, The Scarlet Rose of the Jellicle Tribe_.

**And sadly we have came to the end of my story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am not sure yet but I might write a sequel but not sure, But tell me what you think. Should their be a sequel or not. **


End file.
